


HOG WART SCHOOL OF PRAER AND MIRICLS: THE REVENGE SEQUL

by sparklyyangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I RESENT THAT, PROTESTANTS DONT REED!!!!!!, bcause da author siad cathlocc are slitherings, fuck protestants, hogworts school of prare and miricls is TERIBLE FAN FIC, so i rit sequl to get revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyyangel/pseuds/sparklyyangel
Summary: a mysterious grill goes to hog wort... but something strange is happen! it is no longer is hog wort of witch carp and wizardry, but hog wort school of praer and miracls and no one is aloud to do magic or they will be executed. so, she must return magic to hogworts before its to late...





	1. chapter 1~

A.N; I read a fan fic that was "hog wart school of prairie and miraculous" and I had good expects, but I was VARY offend that all cathicc are slitherings? and also just vary bad fan fic. I read it drunk and its was still relay bad. so, here is the sequill of revenge! PROTESTANTS DONT READ!1111111 remember leave an nice review thank u in advance~

btw thank u 2 my BESTEST FREND LANI for editting!111~

chapter 1~

Angelica Night'shade sighed gloomingly out the windows of hogwort express. She was wearing all black makeup with pail foundation, a black gothic lolita dress, frilly socks, and a silver cross necklace. Her long black hair streamed floatingly down her back with red highlights.

She was alone in the small train room. Some bitchy protestants had walked by and sneered past her, seething "stanist" and "cannonball" and such. "fuck off" she said, and did the sign of the cross at them. They fucked off.

Suddenly, a hot guy!

it was...

...

...

...

DRACO MLAFOYy

"hey" Draco said attractively. "I saw those grills were being asshole, so I turned them into ferrets lol"

somewhere screaming "AAAAAAAAAA FERRETS!11111 FERRETS!11111111 feRRETS!11111111111 WHO LET AN FERRET ON TRAINS?"

Draco and Angelica stifling a laugh, and then began to sit on the chairs and Angelica started eating the snacks she bought from the witch who was selling snacks. She stared into Draco's eyes, his eyes were full of hollow and mysterious and longing.

"here?" she offered an pumkin patsy.

Draco hesitated strangely. "I... theres something I..." he began, but was interrupted when the train stopped and arriving at hog warts

"finally are here!" Angelica excitedly said, forgot Draco was acting mysterious.

They went into the castle it was beautiful and gothic... until they went inside. Angelica could tell it had along time ago been beatiful, but the interior designing had looked like had been destoryed, all the beautiful and gothicness and stain glass windows had been striped from the interiors, replaced with plain and ugly.

"OH NO WHAT HAPPEN?" she screemed

"attentions stuident of hog warts," said Dumble dood giving a speech in the grate hall, "this is no longer hog warts school of which carp and wizarding. it is... hog wart of praire and miracles"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!111111111111 wHO COULD OF DID THIS!11111111111"

to be continuing...

  
  



	2. chapter 2~

A,N: LEAVE REVEWS!111111111 IF U DONT UR A FUCKIGN PROTESTANT AND UR GOING 2 HELL!111111111

chapter 2~

then they went to the sorting. they had a very bad feeling. If it was not a wizard school anymore, what is it?

They were all in the grate hall and there was the sorting hat and it began to sorting.

"before start, I have to be making of a big announcing! said the sorting hats"

every one stare in silents

...

...

...

"GRIFFIN DOOR AND HUFLEPUF AND RAVEN CLAWS IS GOOD. SLITHERINGS BAD. ALSO... ALL CATHOLOCISM ARE SLITHERINGS BY DEFALUT"

"what this is an OUTRAGEOUS" said Draco

"also, continue sorting hat, if u came to hog wart to learn magic, YOUR GOING TO BRUNING IN HELL FOREVER MAGIC IS BAD AND UR ALL STANISTS!11111111111"

Angel deduced that something was very wrong at hog wort. There was an infestation of protestants, obviously. She had to do some thing.

to be continue


	3. chapter 3~

A;N: this is NOT a joke I am 14 and im still learning of write in english!

chapter 3~

then they went to the sort hat. it was said there names and then they went the hat was put on them and it said the thing.

"Draco Malfoey" said and than Draco went over there. before the hat could even sit upon, it said "slithering". and then all the giraffe doors booed and whispered seethingly.

"Angela Nightshade" when it was Angels turn for sorting. "hmm..." said sort hat

"not slithering..." said Angel

"SLITHERING!1111111111" screem hat

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Angel averted the stares as she went to sit next to Draco.

after all the sorting, dumble door did an other speech. "it would be seeming that some are disappoint of their sorted house. fortunately, if the sorting did not sort the right house, if one simply convert to protestant and renounce there former heathen ways, then can promote from slithering to a not evil house"

suddenly, the doors flown open!

a creepy dude Filch runs in, dragging some who looked like an other student "I caught this grill in the dark forest she was using magic!" he hissed "should give detention for life, or..."

"BURN THE WITCH! BURN THE WITCH! BURN THE WHICH!" all the griffin doors was chanting

to be continued...


	4. chapter 4~

AN; pleas pleas leave reviews! btw very big thank u to Athenia for giving much feed back and helping to write English~

chapter 4~

"this is very bad" said Draco depressingly. "what did he mean, this is not wizard school anymore? and why they say cathlicc are the bad guys? and more important, WHY THEY'RE DOING WHICH BRUNING?"

"I don't know" Angel said, saddening. "we should make a plan to save!" she said but it was already to late the which was on fire. while all the griffin doors were applauding the murder she quietly preyed for the fallen which.

"this is an example to all you," announce dumble door angerly "all that use magic are evil and must DIE"

Angel and Draco sneaked out of the grate hall and out the castle and went to the spaghetti at hogsmeed.

"it is safe to talk here said Angel" ordering an spaghett

"things are very dangerous at the hogwort! if my father hears about this..." Draco seethed "but I can not send owls, because slitherings are not allowed to"

"what are you talking about" suddenly a voice said with a cathlicc accent. it was a blonde grill that said "hi I'm Luna" said Luna

"CAN SHE BE TRUNSTED" said Draco distrustingly

"yeah. I just _know" _said Angel

"I heard you say not slithering at the sorting and got sort into slithering anyway, the same happened to me!" said Luna

to be continue...


End file.
